Je voudrais vivre
by Plikt
Summary: Qu'estce que je peux faire maintenant que je suis seul au juste? Vivre? Mais une vie sans jamais rien ressentir n'en est pas vraiment une...


Titre : Je voudrais… vivre.

Auteur : Plikt

Disclaimer : Aucun n'est à moi, et c'est tant mieux ! (pour eux…)

Couple : 01x02 enfin, c'est spécial !

Note : J'ai d'autres fics en cours, mais là j'ai eu l'idée et c'est venu tout seul.

Désolée.

* * *

La guerre est terminée… 

Enfin.

C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.

Nous avons maintenant la possibilité de « reprendre nos vies respectives ».

Ou tout du moins d'obtenir une paix bien méritée.

Et ils avaient tous des projets pour en profiter.

Wufei et Sally chez les preventers.

Trowa et Quatre, l'un à reprendre le cirque, l'autre les affaires familiales.

Même Duo avait un endroit où aller.

Et quelqu'un pour l'attendre.

Moi je n'ai plus personne.

Réléna m'a bien proposé de la protéger.

Mais le combat est fini.

J'en ai assez de me battre.

Et pourtant…

Quelle utilité a un soldat hors des combats ?

**Je suis un oiseau**

**Qui est tombé de haut**

**Je traîne ma peine**

**Une larme qui coule**

**J'ai dans la gorge une boule**

**Comme une pierre qui roule.**

Un soldat ne fait finalement qu'attendre la prochaine guerre.

Mais ça je n'en veux plus…

Même si je ne suis qu'un soldat.

Je n'ai été heureux que pendant cette guerre !

C'est là que j'ai pu vivre.

Lorsqu'elle s'est arrêtée…

Je me suis arrêté aussi.

J'ai essayé de vivre normalement !

Vraiment.

Mais quoi que je fasse…

Il y a toujours ce vide an moi.

Vide que je comblais grâce aux missions.

Grâce aux ordres de J.

Grâce aux autres…

A Duo…

Obéir est la seule chose que je sache faire finalement.

Je suis le Soldat Parfait.

Et il n'y a pas assez de place en moi pour quelqu'un d'autre.

**Perdue l'innocence des jours passés dans la**

**Cour de l'école**

**Du bonheur j'en ai pas**

**Y en a que pour Pierre et Paul**

Je les envi.

Les autres.

Ceux qui finalement peuvent montrer leurs sentiments.

Ceux qui ont encore des sentiments !

Car si j'en ai eu aujourd'hui ils sont morts…

Oui, j'aimerais être à la place des civils, et même de mes amis !

Ne vous méprenez pas.

Premièrement je ne regrette absolument pas mon rôle dans cette guerre.

Juste ce qu'elle a fait de moi.

Et…

Je considère les autres comme mes amis.

Même plus.

Mais ils ne voient pas.

Ils ne sentent pas à quel point j'ai mal.

Mal de ne rien sentir.

Mal de ne plus rien ressentir.

De n'être aujourd'hui qu'une arme bonne à jeter.

Une machine…

**Jacques a dit « cours ! »**

**Jacques a dit « vole ! »**

**Mais pas le jour où je décolle**

**Jacques a dit « cours ! »**

**Jacques a dit « aime ! »**

**J'ai beau t'aimer tu pars quand même**

**Jacques a dit « marche ! »**

**Jacques a dit « rêve ! »**

**Me fait tant marcher que j'en crève**

**Jacques a dit certes je lui pardonne**

**Jacques est un rêve pas un homme**

-Ensemble de mécanismes combinés pour recevoir une forme définie d'énergie, la transformer et la restituer sous une forme plus appropriée, ou pour produire un effet donné.

-Homme qui obéit aveuglément à l'impulsion d'autrui.

-Animal-machine : animal conçu comme totalement dépourvu d'âme et mû par de purs mécanismes.

-Machine infernale : tout engin contenant un explosif et des projectiles, destiné à répandre la mort par son explosion.

Il y en a d'autres…

Et ça me confirme bien assez l'idée que j'en suis une.

Déjà je peux me considérer comme un homme.

Pas mal !

J'ai toujours obéis sans jamais rien discuter.

Sans jamais rien demander.

La seule chose que…

Je devrais dire la seule personne que j'ai jamais désirée.

Elle est partie.

Sans se retourner.

Sans m'attendre.

**Reste**

**Une mélancolie cachée**

**Sous mon manteau de pluie**

**Quoi traîne encore**

**Je ne sens plus le vent dans mes voiles**

**Dis-moi à quoi me sert mon étoile**

**Si je perds le Nord**

Bien sûr je les revois tous.

Par visiophone.

Mais à chaque fois je les laisse parler et ils se découragent au bout d'un temps.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment beaucoup parlé de toute façon.

Sauf pendant la guerre.

Avec lui.

C'est ce qu'il a voulu pendant tant de temps.

Me rendre humain.

Et il aurait pu réussir.

Avec plus de temps sans doute.

Mais nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté.

Même s'il n'est plus là j'ai continué d'essayer de me montrer « normal »

De m'ouvrir à mon entourage.

De me lier d'amitié avec d'autres.

Ça n'apporte rien.

Parce que personne ici ne me connait.

Vous me voyez placer…

« Au fait j'étais terroriste pendant la guerre. »

Même si je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de tact je ne suis pas bête pour autant !

**Mes îles je les ai méritées**

**Mes ailes je les ai pas volées**

**J'ai tout fait comme tu m'as dit mais le rêve**

**S'évanouit**

Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus personne.

Ceux qui me connaissent sont loin.

Je n'avais pas de vie en dehors de la guerre.

Pas de famille non plus.

Et je n'ai aucune envi de rejoindre J !

Ou n'importe quelle organisation militaire.

Je ne veux plus de tout ça.

Moi je voulais vivre.

Vivre en tant qu'humain.

Humain qui aime.

Qui aime et l'est en retour.

Mais je n'arrive pas à aimer.

Et puis aimer, c'est quoi ?

-Avoir de l'affection, du goût, de l'inclination pour quelqu'un ou pour quelque chose.

En fait si, j'ai aimé.

Peut-être même que j'aime encore…

Mais alors l'amour est vide et douloureux.

Car finalement celui qui m'a appris à aimer.

Celui qui m'a donné envi d'aimer…

N'a même pas dû s'en rendre compte.

**Jacques a dit « cours ! »**

**Jacques a dit « vole ! »**

**Mais pas le jour où je décolle**

**Jacques a dit « cours ! »**

**Jacques a dit « aime ! »**

**J'ai beau t'aimer tu pars quand même**

En fait, il est le seul à m'avoir fait changer finalement.

Je n'ai jamais hésité dans mes ordres.

Sauter d'un immeuble.

M'autodétruire…

Rien ne m'a jamais arrêté.

Pas même mes blessures, encore moins mes « frères d'arme » comme on les désigne parfois.

Sauf lui.

Il m'a empêché de tuer Réléna en me tirant dessus.

Et m'a empêché de le tuer en me touchant.

Droit au cœur.

Ce cœur dont il a fait fondre la glace…

Mais aujourd'hui il n'est pas là.

Alors rien ne pourras m'arrêter.

Je vais voler.

Une dernière fois…

**Jacques a dit « marche ! »**

**Jacques a dit « rêve ! »**

**Me fait tant marcher que j'en crève**

**Jacques a dit certes des tas de choses**

**Mais sur la vie pas toute rose**

-Heero !

Non.

C'est impossible qu'il soit là.

Il ne peut pas l'être.

Il ne peu plus l'être.

Il est partit il y a longtemps.

Avant les autres…

Avant même la fin de la guerre.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il revient aujourd'hui ?

Je veux partir.

Je veux voler.

Retrouver ces ailes que la vie veut me retirer.

En conservant le peu de sentiments que j'ai réussi à garder.

-Heero regarde moi.

-Hn.

-Retournes toi Hee-chan !

Je me décide enfin.

Il est toujours aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs.

Moins pâle que la dernière image que j'ai de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-T'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

-Ça n'en est pas une.

-Je veux que tu en sois certain.

-…

Que j'en sois certain ?

Que je désire en finir ?

J'attends cet instant depuis trop longtemps à mon goût.

Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

-Personne ne s'en fera pour moi Duo.

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

Il sourit toujours.

Comme ce sourire m'a manqué…

Et il a raison.

Les autres vont s'en vouloir peut-être.

Ressentir de la peine certainement.

Mais…

-Je ne ressens plus rien… Et ça me fatigue. Je n'en peux plus…

-Mais si, tu ressens des choses.

-Je sais…

Mais ce ne sont pas ces sentiments là que je veux…

**Jacques ne dit pas tout**

**Jacques ne dit mot**

**Jacques ne sait pas ce qu'on vit**

**(Jacques ne sait pas que c'est tout gris)**

-De la souffrance.

Parce que je suis seul.

-Tristesse.

Parce que tu es parti.

-Haine.

Sans moi…

-Mais aussi de l'amour Hee-chan…

-Oui, parce que je t'aime toujours.

-Je sais.

Qu'est-ce qui coule sur mes joues ?

Oui, ce sont bien des larmes.

J'ai comme une boule dans la gorge.

Si ça continu je vais sangloter comme un gosse…

-Tu me manques Duo…

-Toi aussi.

-Laisse-moi… Te rejoindre…

Il m'adresse un doux sourire.

Différent de tous les autres.

Tellement plus…

Plus.

-Je ne suis venu que pour toi. Mais je voulais être sûr que tu ne regrettes jamais rien.

Comment regretter ça ?

Je me retourne pour fixer le vide.

En fait, c'est la rue.

Une rue déserte.

Je vois clairement le bitume là où je vais…

Mais je n'ai pas à avoir peur pas vrai ?

Il est venu me chercher.

Et il m'attend avec un sourire.

Un vrai sourire.

Moi aussi je vais pouvoir sourire.

Et enfin je vais…

Vivre.

**Jacques a dit « cours ! »**

**Jacques a dit « vole ! »**

**Mais pas le jour où je décolle**

**(Jacques ne dit mot !)**

**Jacques a dit « cours ! »**

…

…

* * *

Bon… J'avais pas vraiment prévu ce genre de fin… 

En tout cas c'est fait !

Ça mérite quelques reviews ??


End file.
